Beyond the Stars
by Gemmi92
Summary: "He is our brother! We cannot leave him down there to rot. It is not for the good of Asgard why you are doing this, is it?" she spat at him and he arched a brow at her, his grip on the sceptre tightening as he looked at her. "And pray, do tell me, why am I doing this?" he wondered, waiting patiently for her answer as she shook her head. "You are doing this for power, not Asgard."
1. Chapter 1

"I do not know why I need to learn about the nine realms," the bored voice complained as she lounged back in the seat which she was sat in, the book held firmly in her hands but her eyes looking on to the woman who was stood in front of her by the tapestry, her hand outstretched and pointing onto the planets. She pushed her lips firmly together and arched a brow at the smaller figure.

"You are a Princess of Asgard," she replied back, her chin held high as she dropped her hand to her side before lacing her fingers together and resting her hands in front of her flat stomach. "A Princess should be knowledgeable above all else."

"She should also learn how to dance and dine with the etiquette required of her," the blonde girl finished her mother's sentence and she stood up, closing the book and resting it on the small table which sat to the side of the plush chaise longue. "I do not see how this is fair. I have been learning for years on end. I often wonder if I shall ever stop."

"You shall stop when you marry," she promised her with a small smile, walking towards her daughter and resting her hand onto her back in a soothing manner. "There is more to life than simply reading and dancing. I promise you."

"It seems like there is not," she replied, turning her head to the side and looking up to her mother who slowly placed her lips on top of her head in an encouraging manner. "I often cannot see myself married, mother. I have yet to meet anyone who I long to spend the rest of my life with. Did you know father was your love when you first met him?"

"Oh, my love," her mother smiled, removing her hand from her daughter's back and chuckling. She continued to walk forwards towards the balcony which looked over the great Asgard, her eyes scanning the glorious city as the sun slowly set in the distance and night overtook once again. "Love is something which you shall only know when it happens."

She frowned at hearing her mother and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at what she had just said. So she had no way to tell her when she would feel love. She hadn't even answered the question which had sat on her lips.

"Maybe I will never love and I shall have to stay here for the rest of my days," the young girl sighed haughtily and her mother laughed once again, turning around to look at her as her gown flew behind her in an elegant manner.

"Oh, I imagine your father may have something to say about that," she said and moved through the grand library, looking onto the books on either sides of the walls and the desks which sat in the gaps between them. "Now, finish reading the book I set you, Ella. Dinner shall be shortly."

"Must I?" she complained in a childish voice and her mother looked at her with a stare she did not dare challenge. Ella sighed and picked the book back up and lay down on the chaise longue, complaining under her breath as she did so. Once she had settled down she moved her arms above her head, holding the book there and reading the words with haste. The quicker she read then the sooner she finished. She did not particularly want to spend her time sat and reading a book which held no interest to her.

Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the words but her mind wandered, as per usual. She finally rested the book back onto the ground of the library and closed her eyes, one arm resting over her stomach and the other beneath her head, her fingers moving into the blonde curls she had inherited from her mother.

"I would hardly class this as studying."

Ella didn't even need to open her eyes to know who was speaking to her. She remained silent for a moment, thinking about what to say back to the voice which had entered the library without being noted. He was very good at sneaking up on her and she knew he revelled in seeing her scare and she revelled in scolding him afterwards.

"Do you intend to tell mother?" Ella called out, her brows rising on her forehead as she peeled one eye open and looked from side to side, wondering where he was. She could hear his light footsteps along with the deep chuckle before he grabbed onto a book and flicked through it, wondering how many people had bothered with the knowledge which was contained inside of the library. If he had his way then he would read for most of the day instead of train to fight. He sometimes found words to be much more powerful than actions.

"You know that I could never tell mother of your disobedience," he informed her and she snorted in a unlikely fashion but moved her arms to the side, propping her body up and resting on her elbows. "Besides, I do not wish to ruin dinner with your tedious arguments."

"Tedious?" Ella repeated the word and moved from the seating, standing up and seeing him stood by the far wall, his long fingers skimming over the spines of the books and his eyes focused on them with interest, but the smirk never left his face. "The arguments are hardly tedious to me, Loki. You are not the one required to spend that majority of your day in here and learning how to be a dutiful wife."

"I hardly think you will ever be dutiful," he teased her and she remained silent, the look on her face condescending and bringing his dark eyes onto her bright blue ones. "Come along, Ella. I simply tease you."

"You tease me all the time," she replied to him, pushing her blonde hair behind her shoulder. "I consider myself immune to your tones."

"Do you now?" he wondered, his voice still one of amusement. "Anyway, I would prefer to swap places with you."

"Would you?" Ella checked. "You would prefer to learn how to become a dutiful-"

"-Not that part," he interrupted her, shaking his head and he shrugged, looking around the library and outstretching his arms. "You get to spend the majority of your time in here and reading through knowledge which has been preserved for many years. Meanwhile I spend my day outside with Thor and his brutish attitude."

"That is no way to speak of our brother, Loki," Ella scolded him, moving around the library and placing the books back which she had taken from their shelves. She supposed that there would be a maid to do the job but she didn't mind. If anything it wasted time and stopped her from listening to her grumbling stomach. She gathered the books into her arms, walking through the library and gently placing them back. Loki came to stand beside her, pulling the top book from the pile and reaching up to place it back into its resting place.

"You know I simply speak the truth, sister," he told her innocently and followed her through the room. "Thor has become cocky and we both know the Odinsleep nears."

"We do not know when father shall rest," Ella shook her head and looked to Loki who held his arms out for her to deposit the books into. He held onto them, shocked at how heavy they actually were as she took the top one and tucked it under her arm. "He has gone a great period without needing to sleep."

"Which surely means that the time is dawning upon him. Come now, Ella. We both know Thor shall take control of Asgard soon."

"Well..." Ella trailed off, unsure of what to say to Loki as she moved to the ladder and began to slowly climb the wood, moving to the top of the steps and searching for the gap. "We cannot presume anything just yet. It is far too early."

Loki grunted something incoherently and watched to make sure Ella didn't fall from the top step. The deep blue gown she wore was so long on her legs that he feared she would trip over it on her way back down.

"Besides, if I did not know any better then I would say that jealousy has become of you," she taunted him further. She heard the loud laugh come from the floor and smiled softly herself, placing the book back into the spot and then making her way back down the ladder as Loki spoke back to her.

"Jealousy is not an emotion which I am familiar with. Regardless, being jealous of Thor is not something which anyone needs worry about. The throne does not interest me."

"Then why are you so concerned over Thor taking the crown when the time comes?" Ella asked her brother, stopping on the floor and turning around to face him. Leaning against the bookshelf she continued to stare at him and Loki shrugged nonchalantly at her.

"I worry over the safety of Asgard with Thor in control," Loki assured her and she shook her head, stepping forwards and hitting him on the arm lightly. The free flowing sleeves moved down her arms as she made the motion, revealing the lack of strength in her pale arms.

"Do not speak like that," she warned him. "Loki, we are here to support Thor. We cannot think anything different. Besides, mother shall be with him and you know what they say."

"And what do they say?" Loki asked her and she took another book from his arms and moved around the library.

"Behind every great man there is an even greater woman," she concluded and Loki shook his head at her.

"I have heard that quote before and I believe you have it wrong. There is no mention of a greater woman, simply a great woman," he told her and Ella moved her shoulders up and down, turning her head round to look at him. "You are simply making women seem more superior."

"Impossible," Ella assured him. "Have you seen the Lady Sif? I would say she is as superior as all of you warriors."

"I can hardly escape the Lady Sif," Loki simply grunted back to his sister who placed the final book away. "She seems to have an opinion on all that I do. Time spent with the Warriors Three and her is time which I shall never be able to recover."

"Loki," Ella scolded him once again. "Must you say such things?"

"When you spend most of your days in their presence then I implore you not to feel the same," Loki urged her and she simply shook her head at hearing him.

"Honestly, the life of royalty is supposed to be one of ease. You make it seem like such a hardship," she informed him and moved onto the balcony, glancing onto Asgard as the sun set. Loki watched her for a moment, the way her blonde hair swayed gently in the breeze and the light blue gown rippled around her feet. He placed his hands behind his back and moved to stand beside her.

"Do not pretend that the life of royalty is one which amuses you," he whispered, his voice soft and soothing as Ella looked up to him and she shrugged, resting her hands on the stone of the railing, leaning forwards and resting her elbows there, her hands holding onto her chin.

"I cannot say that it enthrals me," she admitted. "Mother made me read of the nine realms today and I wondered what the point was. I shall never visit any of them. I shall never leave Asgard. What is there to learn?"

"There is much to learn," Loki assured her. "There is much more to life than sitting in the library and reading."

"Oh yes," she said sarcastically. "There is time in the great hall with mother informing me of how to be a perfect host to royal visitors."

Loki chuckled at hearing her and turned around, resting his upper legs against the stone, his gaze looking down onto her as she remained focused on the city before her. Folding his arms across his chest, he wondered what she was thinking about and what she truly wanted. Speaking with Ella normally came with guaranteed sarcasm or a defeatist attitude.

"I assure you that one day you will be allowed beyond the palace walls," he told her and she scoffed.

"Do not speak in such a daft manner," she pleaded him. "Mother and Father would only permit me to leave when marriage arises and I doubt that shall happen."

"Well, you have turned away every suitor which they have sent you. The men of Asgard must be feeling rather defeated."

"I did not like any of them. You saw the choices, Loki. They were either too pompous or too dull."

"As so many are," Loki drawled. "We should head towards the hall. Dinner shall be soon and Thor is rather excited to tell you of the day he spent."

"And what intriguing things has my elder brother done today?" Ella enquired, standing up tall again and fixing the simple band which sat in her hair, holding the blonde curls from her face whilst Loki smirked lightly.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to ruin the fun," he told her in a small whisper and she smiled back to him as he offered her his arm. Ella wrapped her arm into his, her hand resting just on top of his wrist as she walked by his side.

"Shall we be dining with mother and father?" she asked him and Loki shook his head.

"Father shall not be present. He has business which needs attending with his advisors. I think it may be regarding the coronation of Thor."

"I hope not," Ella moaned. "I hardly think I can endure another dress fitting and being stabbed with pins soon after the annual Ball."

Loki laughed heartedly at hearing his sister and he shook his head.

He had an idea as to what could make the coronation more interesting. A very good idea, indeed.

...

A/N: Completely new to the realm of Thor and of exploring Loki and Thor but I'm looking forward to it. This idea just popped into my head so I hope it isn't too bad for a first chapter! More Thor to come in the second chapter anyway but please do let me know what you think, it will mean a lot to me!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, here she is!"

Ella couldn't resist the smile which came onto her face as she looked at the elder brother of hers, his eyes full of joy at the sight of his younger sibling as she came into view. Ella made to roll her eyes at his loud behaviour before she felt Loki untangle his arm from hers and Thor dipped down to kiss her on the cheek quickly.

"You look more radiant with each passing day," Thor informed her and Ella snorted at hearing him, nudging him in the arm before she looked around the Hall which seemed deserted apart from the three siblings.

"Honestly." Ella drawled. "Flattery shall get you nowhere in life, brother. If anything it shall make people become wiser of your words."

"I do not flatter," Thor promised her with a smirk, folding his arms and smiling down onto the blonde Princess as she moved through the Hall, looking for any sign of her mother entering. Loki watched her as she moved and stood beside Thor, his hands tapping against his upper thigh impatiently as he simply wished for the dinner to end. He had tired of his brother for the day.

"I merely speak the truth, do I not, Loki?" Thor checked, his hand slapping his brother on the shoulder. Loki had to hide the wince which moved through his body as servants moved into the room, platters balanced on their hands full of foods and fruits of Asgard.

"You have been known to exaggerate the truth," Loki simply drawled, his voice velvet like which earned him a glare from Ella as she turned on her heel to look back at him, taking in the smirk which never left his face as the servants poured goblets full of wine. Ella groaned, knowing that she did not care much for the taste of wine, favouring water and its bland taste.

"Droll, as usual, brother," Thor boomed, moving past Loki and instantly sitting at the head of the table as the servants left. Loki glanced at Ella, a brow cocked in her direction as she turned to look at him. Placing her hands in front of her and lacing her fingers together she looked at Thor with intrigue.

"Is it not father's place which you currently reside in?" she wondered from him and he looked at her, gesturing at the food which sat before them.

"Father shall not be joining us this evening, Ella," Thor informed his sister. "Mother shall be here shortly. She would not want us stood waiting."

"You miss the point, Thor," Ella drawled and Loki came to stand beside her and behind the chair which he usually occupied next to his sister. "Father's seat should not be used by anyone other than him."

"Come, Ella," Thor laughed loudly, sipping on his wine as Loki's hand moved onto his sister's back, urging her to calm down. "It is simply a seat."

"It is the principle of the seat," Ella ground her teeth together but remained silent after her comment. Arguing with Thor was like arguing with the book of the nine realms. It would not listen to her and it would not change a thing. Loki slowly edged Ella from the seat she stood before and he edged it out for her. She looked into his dark eyes and he nodded sternly, telling her not to argue anymore. He had been in his fair share of arguments with Thor and he worried that he had won none of them despite the outcome being in his favour. Ella sighed but took a seat, allowing Loki to push the chair closer to the table. He took his seat beside his sister and picked his golden goblet up, pressing it to his lips before looking to his brother.

"Did mother say how long she would be?"

"No," Thor spoke. "She informed me she had important business regarding a certain suitor who shall be coming to reside at the palace the following week."

Ella moaned audibly at hearing her brother and she picked the wine up, tipping it back down her throat and ignoring the vile taste of it as she blinked profusely at the strength of the beverage. Placing the goblet down, she moved her finger around the rim of it, her eyes never leaving the movement as Thor and Loki stared at her. She snapped out of her trance after a moment, looking between her brothers.

"What?" she wondered and Loki cocked his head to the side.

"Should a Princess speak with such curtness?" he taunted her further and she turned her head to the side, looking at him as his lips quirked up at the sides, never dropping as she grumbled under her breath, moving her hand to quickly hit him on his arm.

"A Princess can speak how she likes when her brother is intent on annoying her," Ella replied curtly to Loki and Thor's laugh boomed around the palace walls as he grabbed a grape from the platter, dropping it into his mouth and nodding at hearing his sister speak.

"I cannot see how marriage shall suit you, my dear Ella," Thor informed her. "You are much too spirited to spend your days pleasing a man."

"Alas, that is the duty which has been set for her."

The three siblings looked across the room as their mother made her way towards the table. Loki quickly stood up, walking around the table before the servant could move to pull Frigga's chair back. She beamed at her son, resting her hand onto his cheek before sitting down and Thor turned his attention to his mother.

"How is father?"

"Your father is taking care of business. He would like to speak with you tomorrow morn. He has some issues which he would like to address with you," Frigga informed her family and the three of them cautiously nodded before she took hold of a grape and delicately ate it, looking to her only daughter as she did so.

"I have arranged for Halmer to stay within the palace for a few days," she informed her daughter and Ella shook her head, looking onto the food and instantly recognising that none of it looked appetising at that moment in time. "He is a great warrior and has served Asgard well in the past."

"He is also at least several years older than me, is he not?" Ella checked from her mother and Frigga sighed, trying to resist the urge to pull at the hair which sat on top of her head as she looked at her daughter.

"He is hardly old," Frigga replied. "You shall be pleasant, Ella. You shall behave the way you ought to. Please, my love, do not make this hard on me. We both know that if you say you do not like him then nothing shall come about of the agreement."

"I should suppose you may as well spare your time, mother," Thor said, lopsidedly grinning as he looked at his sister. "Ella will never choose him. She has chosen no one before."

"He may be different," Loki offered, appeasing his mother and infuriating his sister in the process as she looked to him questioningly and he glanced back at her, offering a shrug in her direction, trying to make amends. "Only time shall tell."

"Wise words, silver tongue," Thor said and Loki clenched his hands into fists at the nickname for him. "As per usual, we do not know what will happen. It cannot be as bad as the last suitor."

"Shall we not speak of that?" Ella wondered and Thor laughed whilst Frigga remained mute, clearly not impressed by the memory. "It was hardly my fault that my archery was so poor. I did tell him that I was no good but he did not listen."

"I have to admit that his face was worthy of a painting," Loki couldn't help but join in as he remembered the noble warrior who had last visited. "The arrow moving straight to his head was enough to make him consider his proposal."

"He should never have taken her to the garden to practice archery. What type of a Princess practices archery?" Frigga asked; her voice curt and unimpressed as she remembered back to that day. Ella shrugged, drinking more of the wine in her goblet and Loki looked at her cautiously, knowing her tolerance for alcohol was rather low.

"At least he was more interesting than the previous suitors," Ella piped back up and her mother looked across to her. "The rest of them have simply taken me for walks through the garden and thought the comparing the beauty of the flowers to me was enough to woo me."

"It is called paying you a compliment," Frigga told her daughter with a shake of her head. "Honesty, Ella, you need to know when a man is flattering you."

"Unless he was informing you that you were the thorn next to the rose," Loki mumbled down to his sister, his voice teasing yet soft and she rolled her eyes at hearing him. He sat back up straight and continued to smile as he picked at more fruit.

"I cannot imagine marriage," Thor declared suddenly, holding his goblet in his hand and moving it around, the wine swirling in the cup. "There is no woman I have ever considered spending the rest of my days with. What say you, brother?"

Loki looked rather startled as he bit into the apple and shrugged nonchalantly, shaking his head.

"I cannot say it is something which has ever crossed my mind," Loki spoke slowly and deliberately.

"You will find a woman in time," Frigga assured the pair of them and Ella stuttered and managed not to spit out the wine which she had been drinking as she slammed her hand onto the table and leaned forwards, looking at her mother.

"Why do they have time and I do not?" she snapped and Frigga sighed.

"Do not raise your voice, Ella," Frigga said, her voice stern as Ella sank back into her chair, folding her arms and shaking her head. "And sit properly. A Princess does not slouch."

She pushed herself back up as Frigga stood and they all looked at her as she smiled softly at her children.

"I think I shall retire for the night. Remember, your father shall speak to you tomorrow morn."

"Yes, mother," they chorused in unison as she took her leave from the Hall. They remained silent until she had left the room and then Ella was the first to speak, muttering and complaining under her breath as she did so, her head shaking back and forth as she grabbed onto more of the wine in her goblet.

"Honestly, Ella," Thor spoke softly, holding onto his sister's hand as he reached across the table. "Must you annoy mother so?"

"I do not!" Ella denied quickly. "Mother and I will never see eye to eye, Thor. She believes I am intentionally being stubborn and I am not. I simply do not wish to marry. I wish to fall in love like everyone else in the Kingdom of Asgard."

"Ella," Thor complained, squeezing her hand one final time and shaking her head. "You have been reading far too many books of romance."

"They are much more enjoyable than books of history," Ella informed Thor and drained some more wine whilst Loki shook his head, taking the goblet from her hand, untangling her fingers from it before moving it from her reach.

"I think you have had enough," Loki said. "We both know that your tolerance is low and if you keep drinking then you will be in no fit state to be received by father tomorrow."

"Loki is right," Thor said and he stood up.

"I do not even like the taste," Ella promised them and they looked at each other with knowing glances.

"That does not stop you from drinking," Thor said. "Now come along, we should also retire for the evening, should we not?"

"A sensible idea," Loki said and he stood up, standing behind Ella's chair and pulling it out as she stood tall, the alcohol suddenly moving upwards to her head as she made the motion. She swayed on her feet slightly, a hand moving to the band which sat in her hair as she pulled it from her head and allowed her hair to tumble forwards onto her shoulders.

"Ella," Thor complained at seeing her glazed expression. "I have to wonder if you really are an Asgardian. Never have I seen someone drink so little yet be affected so much."

"Be quiet," Ella snapped back. "I am fine. I shall see you two in the morning."

Ella moved to the other door and the two brothers watched her leave, swaying slightly from side to side. Thor looked down at Loki with a pleading expression and Loki shook his head at his brother, tugging a hand through his pushed back black hair.

"I shall go and see her back safely, shall I?" he asked, his voice sarcastic and Thor chuckled.

"If you insist," he said and left through the other door. Loki rolled his eyes but moved swiftly to Ella, catching up with her as she rounded the corner. He instantly moved one arm around her waist, his other hand holding onto her arm as she startled and looked up at him.

"I can manage, Loki. I am fine," she promised him and Loki shook his head.

"Could you just humour me?" he wondered in a mumble, the pair of them ignoring the guards as they moved through the corridors towards her quarters.

"What do you suppose father wants tomorrow?"

"I thought it was obvious," Loki said. "It relates to our previous discussion in the library."

"How can you be so sure?"

"How can you not be?" Loki wondered. "You saw Thor today. He took father's seat without a moment of hesitance. The time has come upon Asgard for a new King."

"Maybe," Ella mumbled softly back to Loki, still not convinced as she yawned loudly and almost tripped over the long dress which she wore. Loki increased his grip as she moved forwards suddenly and he rolled his eyes. "This thing is a death trap."

"Or you cannot walk properly?" Loki suggested. "You are hardly a conventional Princess."

"I thank you for the compliment," Ella muttered and Loki shook his head, still smiling down at her as he took a moment to think for himself.

...

A/N: So I would like to thank RozaLove for my only review so far! However, I would like to thank anyone who is taking the time to read this so far and I really would love to know what you think! I have a lot planned and I hope you stay with me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ella!" a voice snapped as she lay on her bed, her hands resting on her stomach as her eyes shut and tiredness washed over her body. She had barely slept the previous night, choosing the sit up and contemplate her life after her intake of wine. She'd been sat at the dresser she owned, her hands running through her blonde curls as her blue eyes stared back at her, watching with undue intrigue.

"Ella, I do not wish to force my way into your room."

Ella groaned but moved from the bed, grabbing the simple crown which sat on her bedside table and straightening out the light pink gown she wore, checking her reflection quickly and pulling the neckline upwards, covering more of her chest and nodding sternly at herself in the mirror. Moving to the door, she stretched her hand outwards and reached for the handle, opening the door to reveal Loki stood there, dressed in his fine green amour along with the helmet.

The laugh which moved from Ella could not be repressed as she shut her door and moved into the corridor, looking down it as the guards stood there and remained about their business. She often wondered how no one burst out laughing when they saw him in that ridiculous head gear. Surely it did not need to be so grand and overbearing.

"Oh, I see," Loki drawled; rolling his eyes as his lips fell into a stiff line. He turned swiftly on his heel, dutifully holding his arm out as he looked straight ahead. "You mock me for the horns."

"How can anyone do anything but that?" Ella wondered lightly, placing her hand into the crook of his arm and walking by his side, doing her best not to look onto the horns with fear of convulsing in laughter. Loki allowed a small smirk to grace his features as he looked down onto his younger sibling with ease.

"It is considered impolite to laugh at other's misfortune," he reminded her. His comment earned a quirk of her brow as she looked up to him condescendingly and he chuckled deeply, shaking his head as Ella lazily looked ahead of her.

"You are not one to speak," she warned him. "Could you not ask for a change of helmet?"

"It does not bother me as much as it seems to bother you," he informed her and she laughed once again, suppressing it with a cough and Loki rolled his eyes. "You had better calm down. You are already late and father is not impressed."

"You have already been to see him?" Ella checked; looking up to him with wide eyes and he nodded to confirm.

"He told us to come to him this morn."

"It is morning," Ella complained. "I am not a mind reader as to when he wants to see us. I thought that he may send someone."

"Yes," Loki confirmed. "He has sent me to collect you when you did not turn up with me and Thor."

"I am hardly going to show with you two. You reside on the opposite side of the palace," Ella replied. "Is he honestly mad with me?"

"Father can hardly be mad with you, can he?" Loki replied and Ella wondered if there was a hint of resentment which resided in his tone. She studied his face for a moment, unable to see his features due to the large helmet which covered his cheeks. She must have been imaging it for his words were much kinder next. "I think he is more annoyed with your tardiness. What is a Princess not supposed to be?"

"It seems a Princess is not to be a great many things," Ella muttered as they turned around the corner and moved along the staircase. "Tardiness is just one thing on the great list which I am positive mother has drawn up somewhere."

"Oh, Ella," Loki laughed, moving his head back before shaking it back and forth, his eyes watering as he listened to her. "You really will make some man's life a nightmare in the future."

"I thank you for those words, Loki," Ella haughtily told her brother, removing her arm from his and sarcastically curtseying in front of him as he watched her with intrigue. "I am glad you think so highly of me."

"It is hard to think anything other than highly of you, sister," Loki admitted and he nodded at the guards who stood outside the wooden doors to Odin's private meeting area where only his trusted advisers tended to be let in. Ella removed the smile from her face and looked at Loki who nodded simply to assure her. The pair of them moved into the room and Ella took in the large wooden table which was empty and surrounded by large chairs. At the head sat Odin in his large throne, his eyes looking onto the two siblings who moved into the room.

Loki allowed Ella to go first as Thor stopped his boasting. The God of Mischief placed his hand onto her back, walking her forwards whilst Odin looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"And what time do you call this?" he wondered from her. Ella bit the inside of her cheek, remaining silent as Thor looked at her with slight pity.

"You did say to come in the morn," Ella reminded him as Loki prodded her with his finger in the back. She felt the notion but did not react. It was his way of telling her not to annoy the Allfather. "However, I apologise that I was not here sooner," she added on, appeasing the room as the doors slammed shut and Odin nodded once.

"You are forgiven," he assured her. Loki pulled her chair out once again as she sat to the left of her father and opposite Thor who was leaning back in his seat, the grin never seeming to leave his face. Loki quietly sat beside Ella, resting his hands onto the table and looking to their father with intrigue. He simply wanted the meeting to be other with.

"Now, you may be wondering why I have summoned you all here," Odin said and none of them spoke. They each had a good idea as to why they were sat around his large table in the minimum decorated room. "As you know, the Odinsleep nears me. I can feel my body tire once more and I have delayed for a while now."

They all remained silent as Odin took a breath and looked between the three of them, a small smile moving onto his lips.

"The time has come for Asgard to have a new leader once I fall into the sleep," Odin decreed.

Ella looked at Thor whose smile seemed to be increasing with each passing moment. She quickly turned her eyes to flash onto Loki who was calm and collected, his emotions not betraying him as Odin stood up, his fists banging on the wood of the table as he made the movement.

"You know that only one of you can become King," Odin informed them. "Both of you are worthy of the title and I love both of you as equal. This decision is one which I have not taken lightly."

"Thor," Odin said, addressing the blonde whilst Ella moved quickly, her hand moving to Loki's arm and squeezing it lightly. He turned his gaze onto her and impassively did nothing as she removed her hand from his armour.

Thor continued to smile widely as the news was given to him, his glee unable to be contained as Odin told him of the duty which he owed to Asgard as well as to his family.

"Your mother shall be by my side the entire time," Odin said softly. "Loki shall be by your side as a brother shall be. Listen to him, son. An ally is always needed in times of unfamiliarity."

Thor and Loki looked at each other, mutual understanding becoming of them as Odin watched them, his face seeming to relax before he turned to look at Ella who was still watching the wood on the table. He sighed for a moment and moved his sight back to Thor.

"Ella shall be under your protection whilst I sleep," he declared. "Both of you shall look after her and ensure that no harm comes to her. No suitor is to be arranged during my sleep. Any young man who intends to court the Princess of Asgard shall need to be brought before me firstly."

"I do not foresee a problem, father," Thor said as Ella finally glanced upwards again and looked at her blonde sibling. "Ella will hardly take a suitor now. I do not see a problem in the future."

"Regardless," Odin waved Thor off. "That is the way that it shall be. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, father," they spoke together and Odin nodded, moving his hand to the side before settling back in his seat.

"You may go back to your duties," he said and they stood up quietly and moved from the room as Odin watched them. He noted how Thor wrapped his arm around his sister's waist, lazily drawing her to his side and how Loki stood back in the shadows and watched him, his face emotionless whilst Odin remained slightly puzzled. He often wondered how Loki's mind worked. He sometimes longed to know what went on in his son's brain.

"Did you hear father?" Thor's voice boomed as soon as they were out of the room and in the corridor. Thor swept Ella into his arms, hugging her tightly before looking at Loki who offered him something along the lines of a smirk. "King of Asgard. I can hardly believe it."

"You are not the only one," Ella teased him as the three of them moved out into the grounds, the sun shining down onto them as they leisurely walked along the grass, admiring the gardens of the palace. "It was quite obvious that he would choose you, Thor."

"Do you think so?" Thor wondered and Loki clasped his hands behind his back, simply willing the conversation to end. "I always thought Loki stood an equal chance."

"Never," Loki quickly spoke. "The throne is not something which bothers me, brother. By all means, take Asgard and all of the glory which comes with it."

"Are you sure, Loki?" Thor checked, his tone suddenly becoming serious as he looked at his sibling with slight worry. "I do not wish for this to come between us in any way."

"Why should it?" Loki wondered; baring his teeth in a wide smile as Thor removed the winged helmet from his head. "I have told you many times that I do not wish for the throne."

"As you wish," Thor simply replied and the smile moved back onto his face. "I should go and speak to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. I am sure they will appreciate the news."

"Go ahead," Ella implored him and he looked at Loki expectantly. The God shook his head slowly and shrugged.

"You go without me," he told his brother. "I shall accompany our sister on a stroll."

"I shall see you both for lunch," Thor called out as he turned quickly and moved back towards the palace.

Loki reached up and pulled the helmet from his head, tucking it under his arm as his free hand ran down his black hair, making sure it was in place whilst Ella walked aimlessly by his side through the rose garden, bending down to look at the pink petals.

"Alas, it does not bother you that father chose Thor?" she checked and Loki chuckled, watching her as she moved her fingers to gently cup underneath the flower.

"We both knew it was an inevitable outcome," Loki assured her. "Thor has always been the favoured one."

"That is not true," Ella defended her father quickly, turning her head to look back up at Loki, squinting as the light beat down from just above his shoulder. "Father cares for us all equally. You must know that."

"I struggle to remember it often," he admitted to her. "I see the way he looks at Thor in comparison to me. I cannot explain it other than he favours him. I did not believe that you would see it for you are his only daughter. He looks at you as if you are a prized possession. When he looks at me I think he simply sees someone he must care for."

"Loki!" Ella snapped at him, standing tall again and staring into his eyes fiercely as Loki looked back at her, his eyes wide and a new depth to them which she had never seen before. It worried her slightly. Where had these beliefs come from? They were misguided and completely unreasonable in her eyes. To Loki they were called for and needed.

"What has made you speak like this?" she whispered to him as a couple of maids moved along the main path of the garden, keeping their heads bowed as Loki and Ella remained hidden behind the rows of roses. "Where has this come from?"

"I have thought it for a while, Ella," Loki admitted to her, looking past her shoulder and at the palace which stood before him as she continued to stare at him intently. "Thor is favoured by everyone. I do not possess any of the qualities which he does."

"And you do not need to," Ella promised him. "Honestly, Loki. Thor is confident...bordering on cocky. We both know that. Yes, the people love him but does it honestly matter what the people think of us?"

"I know what they think of you," Loki snorted, resting his heavy helmet on the floor and moving along the grass, Ella trailing behind him. "I have heard the maids speak of you. Daughter of Odin, fair and intelligent yet unlucky in love. I believe they have bets regarding when you will marry."

"What?" Ella snapped out and Loki arched a brow at her as he turned to look at her over his shoulder and she rolled her eyes. "Pardon?" she corrected herself slowly and Loki chuckled darkly, taking a seat on a bench in between the rows of flowers. Ella settled herself next to him, pushing her blonde hair behind her ears before turning at an angle to face him.

"I fail to care what the maids think, Loki," she informed him. "We have gone many years without caring what anyone thought. Why must we instantly do any different?"

"Because we are no longer children," Loki clarified. "You do not know how it feels. I have been living in his shadow for what seems like such a long time. I just never noticed before."

"Loki," Ella sighed his name, wrapping both of her arms around one of his, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder. "You have to know that we are all loved equally. Mother and Father would never say anything other than that. You are an Odinson. Please tell me that you will not worry of this anymore."

"Ella," Loki complained and she moved to look up to him sternly. "I cannot make you a promise which I have no intent of keeping."

"Well, you can," she said. "You are known as the God of Mischief."

"To many," he agreed. "But I would never deceive you, Ella. You are too wise for such things."

"I am," she agreed. "I can see when you are attempting to divert the conversation. Loki, just tell me that you will try not to dwell upon these unnecessary thoughts for much longer."

"Hmm, perhaps," he agreed remotely and Ella sighed in exasperation, shaking her head and knowing that was as close as she was getting to an agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hardly think I shall travel to Jotunheim," Ella informed her mother as she once again found herself sat in the library that afternoon, resting against a bookshelf as her mother handed her another book and shook her head at hearing her daughter. Frigga continued to gracefully move through the room, looking at the shelves as her daughter refused to stop her complaints.

"Father and the Frost Giants have never seen eye to eye and I doubt they ever will. Jotunheim is no place which I shall travel to so why should I know of it?" Ella moaned, walking around the library and opening the book in her hands, skimming through the small letters which formed words, unable to find the interest to comprehend any of them.

"It is history, Ella," Frigga simply responded. "It is history and we have a duty to learn of it. You and I both know this."

"When have the Frost Giants ever come up in conversation, mother?" Ella wondered. "When have we ever sat at the dining table and spoke of them?"

Frigga pursed her lips together at hearing her daughter mention the Frost Giants and she remained silent, thinking to her own son and his heritage. She briefly shook her head, pushing the thoughts from her mind. She did not want to think about Loki being related to one of them. She especially did not want her son to know. They had gone many years, keeping the secret between them and with no one else. Ella and Thor would not see him in a different light and Frigga was sure of that. The three of them were related and that was all there was to it. No one need know.

"If you are intending to remain persistent then do not read of them," Frigga suddenly spoke, her voice curt as Ella looked up to her mother, closing the book and remaining slightly confused as to what was happening. Her mother was simply telling her that she did not need to read but it was a monumental event in Ella's life.

"Is this a test?" Ella wondered, seeing her mother's posture change as she caught sight of one of the book's which Ella held. Frigga shook her head and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No it is not," she said quickly. "Just go about your business for the day, Ella. We shall resume lessons tomorrow, yes?"

Ella didn't even receive the chance to agree to her mother's wishes for the Queen was moving from the library, the guards opening the door for her as she moved. Ella remained stood where she was, watching as her mother left and wondering why she had behaved in such an odd fashion.

When her mother had told her of the reading for the day she had not spoken with the usual enthusiasm which she normally held when discussing books. Placing the books away, Ella walked through the library and back out into the corridor, wandering down it with puzzlement still in her eyes. She barely recognised the fact that she had bumped into Loki as he sought her out after being informed she had been relieved of her lessons for the day.

"You are quite clearly distracted," Loki spoke and Ella looked up as his hands rested on her shoulders, stopping her from walking straight into him. He looked down at her and she shrugged, shaking her head and assuring him that nothing was wrong with her.

"I was simply thinking. You know how I am when I ponder," she spoke, her voice quiet and still slightly confused.

"And what is it you wonder about?" Loki asked and Ella looked down the hall at the guards who stood there, their eyes focusing on the wall straight ahead of them. She was sure that they never intended to listen to what she said, but she could not help but feel slightly paranoid at their presence.

"Perhaps another stroll in the gardens is necessary?" Ella suggested and Loki knew what she was hinting at. The pair of them walked quietly side by side until they came out to the open air and Loki looked at her with a cocked brow.

"Now what is troubling you?" he pushed her.

"Mother relieved me of lessons today," she told him and Loki smirked at hearing her.

"And here was me thinking that you had learned the trick to magic and escaped her watchful gaze," the sarcasm oozed from his voice and Ella rolled her eyes at him, walking around the rows of flowers once again, keeping her eyes fixed on their beauty as she spoke to him.

"You are funny, as per usual," Ella said, holding the same amount of sarcasm which her brother had. "No, it was odd, Loki. She was not herself. We were learning of the Frost Giants and I told her there was no reason to studying them for I doubt we will ever see them again."

"Do you really?" Loki asked, standing behind her and speaking in a low voice. Ella continued walking down the grass with Loki on her tail before he spoke loudly once again. "Perhaps mother felt unwell? Besides, I can only imagine Jotunheim holds no interest for her. It is where father fought and you must see how difficult it is for her to relive those days."

"Maybe," Ella said. She had never thought of it like that before. Loki rested his hand onto her back, guiding her through the garden as she looked up to him and he remained fixed on the sight in front of him. "Besides, why are you not with Thor? I thought that the two of you had intended to spar this afternoon?"

"I told Thor that I did not feel well enough," Loki spoke after a moment's hesitation. He continued to speak to her in a soft tone, hoping she did not challenge what he was about to tell her. "You know how I care little for sparing with Thor. Magic is the key to winning. Thor simply has brute strength."

"So what have you spent your time doing?" she asked him, turning around from his hold and walking backwards slowly, looking at Loki as he smiled gently, glancing up to the sky. He shrugged in a nonchalant fashion, gliding behind her.

"I took a stroll from the palace into the city. I assume you shall not tell mother and father. You know how they do not care for us to leave the safety of the walls," Loki lied to her and she nodded, turning to walk by his side once again.

"Well, you have kept my secrets quite often. I suppose I can keep this one for you. Why did you leave?"

"You know you sometimes just need time by yourself, Ella." Loki told her with an arched brow and she nodded to agree with him. "It is sometimes required to keep your mind sane."

"Loki!"

The God of Mischief inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring as he heard his name being called. Ella looked at him as he closed his eyes and bit down on his tongue before turning to see Thor make his way towards the pair of them.

"I thought you were feeling tired?" Thor said, standing before Loki with his arms folded. "And I come out here to find you spending time aimlessly moving through the flower beds of our palace with Ella."

"Indeed you do," Loki spoke in a dull tone. "I thought that fresh air may help to wake me up and I so happened to find Ella here."

"And have you told our sister the news?" Thor asked from him, the smile never leaving his face as he watched Loki shake his head and then glance back at their younger sibling.

"And what news would this be?" Ella enquired.

"I am to be crowned King within the week," Thor said quickly, the excitement held in his voice recognisable. "It shall be a day of finery and glory, sister!"

"Oh, I can only imagine," Ella said in a monotone voice which only Loki appeared to pick up on. "Does that mean I shall require a new gown for the occasion?"

"I should suppose so," Thor confirmed, clasping his hands onto her upper arms and shaking her gently. "It is a reason to celebrate, Ella! Besides, I thought that a new gown was something which females enjoyed?"

"You try standing for hours with pins pressing into your skin and being informed it is your own fault for not standing still and being too lanky with no bone structure." Ella complained in exasperation whilst the two brothers looked at each other with vague amusement at hearing their sister's rant.

"Will it not be worth it to see your elder brother claim the throne?" Thor wondered from her. Ella shrugged softly, smirking up at Thor.

"I suppose it will be," she drawled in a bored tone and Thor moved his hand to ruffle her hair. She instantly backed away from him, her hands moving to her head as she felt the band she wore move too far above.

"Thor!" she complained and he chuckled loudly at hearing her whilst Loki shook his head, obviously unimpressed with their antics. "Do you have any idea how long I spend in front of my mirror trying to fix my atrocious hair?"

"I can only imagine," Thor responded. "Come now, sister. You look lovely-"

"-What have I told you about flattery?" Ella wondered from him and Thor looked at Loki, his hand moving onto his brother's shoulder as he looked at him.

"Women," Thor complained to Loki who offered him no response in return. "Come brother, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif wish for us to practice our sword work. We were on the way to the training field now before I saw you here."

"I am fine, brother," Loki promised him. "Someone needs to entertain our sister for the afternoon. You know what she is like when left to her own imagination."

"Oh, I am sure I will cope," Ella taunted Loki further and he quickly shot her a menacing look as her eyes held laughter. "Besides, I have plenty to read."

"There you go!" Thor boomed. "Now, come along, brother."

"Perhaps our sister can come and watch?" Loki suggested and Ella looked back up to him, her eyes narrowed as he took his turn to smirk.

"I am fine," Ella said and she coughed into her hand. "Besides, I do not feel up to watching such enjoyable combat and as I said, I have much work to do."

Thor shrugged, not caring whether his sister were to accompany them or not as Loki shook his head and Thor wrapped his hand around his upper arm, pulling him away from the gardens as Ella smiled to herself and waved at Loki as he turned back for one final glare.

...

Loki was aware of the working of his sister's mind. The coronation was upon them and his plan had been set into motion. It was only to be a bit of fun and nothing more. It may make the day slightly more interesting. He knew that they would not succeed in taking the casket back, he was well aware of the fact. Whilst they would be out in the grand hall, cheering and celebrating, there would be intruders underneath the city they considered safe.

Loki knew nothing would transpire from his actions. It would simply delay the coronation. But, he did not want Ella anywhere near them. Once they were inside Asgard then he knew she would demand to go with Loki and Thor, refusing to leave their sides. He simply had to find a way to make sure she was not hurt during the process.

"You cannot begin to understand the pain which I have been through," Ella complained as she settled by Loki's side in the library. He continued to look down at his book, his long finger trailing along the line of words which he was reading so he did not lose his train of thought. After a moment he pulled his gaze upwards and back onto her as she dropped her chin into her palm, curling her fingers around her cheek.

"Mother hasn't been working you too hard, has she?" he wondered, his tone full of boredom as he thought of the coronation, his mind still occupied as he thought of the multiple doorways to the other realms which no one knew of but him. His magic was something which he kept quiet. Yes, people knew his talent but it did not mean they knew the extent of it.

"She ordered the dressmaker to come to me once I returned to my chambers and you left with Thor. I think I may have holes in my skin," she complained to him and Loki chuckled, glancing back to his book before closing it, making a mental note as to what part he was on.

"And I think you may over exaggerate," he replied. "I suppose it is your penance for abandoning me with Thor."

"How was the training?" Ella wondered, grabbing the book from Loki and flicking through it whilst Loki rolled his eyes and made a mumbling noise. "As bad as that?"

"I spent the majority of my time hiding behind a tree in the hope that I could avoid Thor and his pompous behaviour," Loki complained. "He did not understand how he could have almost lost to the Lady Sif. I must admit that it was rather entertaining until the tables turned."

"Hiding behind a tree?" Ella checked, resting Loki's book back on the small desk. Out of everything which he had told her that was all she had taken away. Clearly she was distracted.

"Yes. I hid behind a tree," he confirmed. "It was hardly exciting."

"Do you honestly think there will be any excitement in life?" Ella muttered and Loki's lips formed a thin smirk once he heard her and he nodded once. Oh, how she would soon see.

...

A/N: So, I'm beginning to wonder if anyone is reading and if anyone is then thank you for taking the time to do so and please let me know what you think! I intend to pick the pace up slightly and I am finding a way to make this story different and original so do bear with me, if you will.


	5. Chapter 5

Ella could not suppress the groan which moved through her throat as her mother woke her on the morning of the coronation and told her that she had much to do. Ella would not have minded but the sun had barely risen and the coronation was not for several hours. She did not know what her mother honestly believed had to be done.

It was only as Ella sat at her dressing table and had multiple maids fuss around her hair did she realise that this was why she was up so early. Her mother had declared that her hair was to look even more presentable for that day in comparison to normal and Ella had felt herself slightly infuriated. The maids wove small white flowers into her curls, trying to make them look natural but Ella could not help but feel daft.

"Ella!" Frigga called out as she entered her daughter's room, startling the main who held another white flower. She dropped it to the floor and Ella looked at her mother from her mirror, her brow arching as she patiently sat with her hands in her lap, waiting for her torture to be over with. "You would never guess who is in the palace for the coronation?"

"Thor?" Ella asked; her voice sarcastic and her eyes wide as her mother frowned, her lips thinning along with her gaze towards her only daughter.

"Halmer," Frigga declared. "He is part of the guard today. Your father has spoken with him already and he believes him to be an appropriate young man."

"Young would hardly be the correct word to use," Ella informed her mother as another pin moved through her hair, holding it on top of her head and she winced as it caught her skin. Her mother shook her head; her hand resting on the maid's shoulder as she silently dismissed her from the chore she was performing for Frigga knew her daughter's hair was a chore.

"It is your brother's day, Ella," Frigga said, her hands gentle as she tugged at Ella's curls. Ella pulled her robe tighter around her body which was only covered in her silken nightgown. She looked to the simple silver crown which sat on her table, constantly reminding her of her duties which she had to perform. "You need to stand by his side willingly and remain content at doing just that. Halmer and you may speak after the coronation and I trust you will extend him curtsey."

"You know I am nothing if not polite," Ella said ironically and Frigga shook her head. "Mother, I am happy for Thor, you know that. I am just not pleased with the fact Halmer shall be present."

"You are running out of suitors, Ella. Before you know it, no good looking young man shall be intrigued by you. Youth is the key to helping us marry. Believe me; I know that for a fact."

"Does it matter if I do not find someone?" Ella wondered from her mother and Frigga shook her head, her eyes closing for a brief moment as a sigh escaped her lips at hearing her daughter. "I wish to marry for love and not just because I find someone acceptable to spend my time with."

"Sometimes that is how love is formed," Frigga spoke. "Your father and I shall not force you to marry. You know that."

"I cannot help but feel as though that is what you are pressuring me to do," Ella replied as Frigga finished with her hair and rested her hands onto her daughter's shoulder, shaking her head as she bent down, pressing her lips softly onto Ella's cheek as she looked to her.

"I want the best for you and I want you to be happy," Frigga told her genuinely. "Now come along, Ella. We should ready you before we delay the entire coronation."

Frigga helped Ella to change into the light purple gown she had. It clung to her slim frame and was made of the finest of silks, the material draping over her and loose fitting on her stomach and legs, flowing out behind her with a slight train at the back. Depositing the silver crown onto her daughter's head she smiled and took hold of her arm, leading her from the room and down to the corridor behind the Grand Hall which stood back from the normal corridor used by everyone else who were already stood in the Hall.

Odin moved to his wife's side, kissing her on each cheek as the two of them silently nodded at each other, the pair of them not needing to speak to convey their feelings. Loki stood in the shadows, his back pressed up against the wall and the helmet sat on top of his head as he caught Ella's eye and her lips tugged upwards, her chin pointing towards his helmet. His eyes moved upwards as she held back a laugh and felt Odin turn his gaze to her.

"Daughter, you are looking radiant."

"Thank you, father," Ella said.

"Go and stand with your brother. We shall enter momentarily."

Ella nodded and took her place next to Loki who looked at the flowers in her hair.

"Did you steal the entire palace garden?" he wondered, his fingers moving to brush the white petals which were entwined in her blonde curls. She moved her hand to hit his arm and he chuckled as she looked at the horns on top of his helmet.

"And how old was the unfortunate cow which was murdered to make that helmet?" Ella replied and Loki rested his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels as his eyes widened and he nodded.

"Five, I believe," he said, responding to her question and Ella snorted in an unladylike fashion whilst Loki chuckled. "They are going to be a nightmare to take out later," he said, his eyes moving back to her hair and Ella instantly moved her hand to feel one of the petals.

"Is this the part where I plead with you to use your magic for the greater good?"

"You can try. I doubt it will do you any good."

"Well, you are the God of Mischief," Ella muttered before Odin clapped once, demanding attention and he took hold of Frigga's hand, leading her into the Hall. Loki offered his sister his arm and she took hold of him as he looked behind him for a moment, feeling his body tingle with joy at what was happening beneath the kingdom. He remained quiet and led her into the Hall, standing by her side as they walked down the parted crowd to the steps which led up to Odin's throne.

"Odd, is it not?" Ella said, leaning up to whisper into her brother's ear as he titled his head to the side. "These people know not of Thor yet they come to celebrate his coronation and proclaim it to be one of the happiest days of their lives."

"Alas, this is true," Loki agreed with her and spotted a familiar looking soldier stood to the side before whispering back to her. "And your dear Halmer is here too."

"I am aware," Lizzie muttered as Loki stopped on a step and released her arm from his. Loki moved to stand on the step above her, his eyes focusing as the Lady Sif watched him for a moment and then moved to look at Ella. There was something about her which she could not understand. She was fine, as were so many Asgardian women, yet she looked as if she didn't want to be in the presence of royalty. There was also the fact she spent so much time with Loki which Sif could not understand. If she had her way then she would be nowhere near the God of Mischief.

A loud cheer erupted suddenly as Thor entered the room and people commenced their clapping, hands moving into the air as Thor lapped up the attention, looking at everyone as they stood before him, enjoying the fact he was so happy. He could not explain how it made him feel. Excitement washed through his body as he held his hammer in his hand, throwing it about his body as he finally neared the large steps where his friends and family stood.

He winked at his mother who frowned but couldn't help but smile at the sight of her son. He then glanced to his younger siblings, smirking as Ella forced herself to smile back but Loki did nothing. He remained stood where he was, his face showing amusement but not at his brother. No, what was happening underneath the kingdom made him smile instead.

Ella allowed her mind to wonder as her father asked Thor a series of questions and Thor's voice boomed loudly through the kingdom as he declared that he would protect Asgard and put it first. It was just as the last sentence was about to be spoken did Ella allow herself to listen intently.

"I now pronounce you..." Odin trailed off and Ella arched a brow as Loki finally began to pay attention to his father. "Frost Giant."

Hysteria declared itself on the people of Asgard as shrieks rang around the room and Ella felt Loki take a firm grip of her arm, the panic on his face seeming genuine whilst Ella shook her head at him.

"Did that just happen?" she wondered and Loki remained mute for a second but nodded at her as Frigga instantly stood by her children's side.

"Loki!" Thor yelled out. "Come!"

"What?" Ella snapped. "I will come-"

"-Please, do not be silly," Loki urged her, his voice taut and full of annoyance with her sudden declaration. "Stay with mother."

Ella didn't gain the chance to say anything further as Loki took off after Thor and Odin and Frigga held onto her daughter's hand as guards led them through the palace and back to Odin's quarters. The pair of them said nothing until Odin burst back into the room, his eyes full of anger and Ella stood up.

"Your brother's are in their quarters," he declared before she had the chance to ask where Thor and Loki were. She stood up, rushing through the palace until she came to their private rooms and she heard someone behind her. She turned around, Loki a few paces behind her as she felt her heartbeat quicken and she wrapped her arms around her brother, holding him tightly before nudging his chest.

"What in the name of the Allfather was that about?" she snapped at Loki as they heard a smashing noise come from the dining hall which the brother's shared along with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif when they dined by themselves.

"Frost Giants," Loki spoke. "They went after the casket but got nowhere near it. The Destroyer took care of them."

"No one was hurt?"

"A guard," Loki spoke as if his life meant nothing in a cold voice but Ella knew it was simply the tone which her brother used often. "Do not worry. It was nothing."

"You cannot believe that?"

"I do not," Loki admitted. "But father has told us not to do anything regarding this matter. He does not want us rushing off Jotunheim to declare war on the Frost Giants."

"Is that what you proposed?" Ella wondered and Loki watched her for a fleeting moment before looking into the room where Thor sat on the steps, his hands clenched into fists. Ella followed his gaze, seeing their brother and she shook her head, instantly knowing what Thor thought should be done regarding the matter.

"Ella," Loki warned her as she entered the room and ignored him.

"Sister," Thor spoke. "It is not the wisest decision to be in my company when my mood is as bad as this."

"Shush, Thor," Ella snapped back. "You cannot honestly be thinking of charging into Jotunheim, can you?"

"The Frost Giants know father is weak. They will exploit Asgard for it," Thor said and Ella shook her head. "How do you know of my thoughts?"

"Believe me, your thoughts are not difficult to know," Ella promised, sitting beside him on the step and looking to the table which he had tossed over, destroying everything which sat on it.

"Ella has a point," Loki spoke, coming to sit beside his sister, leaning over to look at Thor, his eyes wide and pleading. "Father would kill you himself if you even attempted to go into Jotunheim."

"It is something which needs to be done," Thor said, his hand slicing the air as a cough entered the room. The three siblings looked up and towards the door where a soldier stood in usual Asgardian uniform, his helmet underneath his arm as Ella moaned silently and Thor arched a brow.

"And who are you?"

"I apologise for interrupting," he spoke to the three of them. "The Queen sent me to accompany Princess Ella. I am Halmer, warrior of Asgard."

"I suppose I should go," Ella said, standing up and turning to look at her two brothers. Loki continued to smirk at her misfortune whilst Thor remained focused on other issues. "You two had best not do anything rash. I am warning you."


	6. Chapter 6

Ella glanced at the warrior who stood beside her, his hands behind his back as he kept a reasonable distance from walking beside her. She continued to glance back at the door which had just been closed and concealed her brothers. Halmer continued to speak to her and she ignored him, too intent on knowing what Thor was going to plan to do. She didn't trust him to just sit in his chambers and do nothing. His mind had been turning and she could see when he was thinking.

"I have to say that your mother misled me," Halmer spoke to her and she looked up to him, observing his brown hair which was rather short for an Asgardian. It was pushed back on his head, revealing his pale features and light green eyes. His nose was rather large for his features and his lips formed a tight line. "You are prettier than she told me. Much prettier, in fact."

"Flattering," Ella simply replied to him and he looked at her and stopped his walking. Ella followed suit, her head instantly whipping back around as he followed her gaze and arched a brow.

"Is something the matter?" he wondered and Ella bit down on her bottom lip. She could dismiss Thor and his threat. Loki was smart; he wouldn't let him go to Jotunheim to declare war with the Frost Giants. She had faith in Loki. She had faith in Thor to a certain extent. "You seem awfully distracted."

"I am," Ella admitted to him, resting her hand on his arm in a soothing manner as he watched the movement, his heart fluttering slightly as she wrapped her fingers around his armour. "I know it is rude of me to run off like this but I cannot stay and talk. I need to go and check on something."

"Would you like me to come with you?" he offered and she shook her head, quickly walking backwards down the corridor, gathering her skirt in her hands and pulling the material up and around her pale legs as Halmer cocked his head to the side.

"No, I am quite fine on my own," she promised him. "Why not go and see the gardens? They are rather lovely?" she suggested, urging him to stop standing there as she continued her backtracking away from him.

"It is dark," he simply replied and Ella rolled her eyes, hoping he did not see.

"Well, there is plenty to do. I shall see you tomorrow perhaps," she said and then made her move, turning on her heel and rushing back to her brother's chambers, her feet hitting the ground with haste as she went. She waited for the guards to open the door for her, neither of them saying anything at her apparent breathless appearance. She bowed her head out of politeness and stepped into the room, looking around but all was empty. There was no one there.

She shook her head and moved across the room, ignoring the mess which had been created on the floor due to Thor and his lack of self control when he became angry. Moving up the steps, she stood on the balcony, looking over the city and onto the Rainbow Bridge where six horses moved along the platform. Ella narrowed her eyes, unable to see who it was but she did a quick sum in her head including the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. She shook her head, wishing that it wasn't them, hoping and praying they had not been foolish enough to go.

"_Go to father and tell him."_

Ella shrieked out loud as she heard the voice in her head speak to her and she placed a hand over her mouth, containing her squeal further as it finally became known who was speaking to her.

"_Are you listening to me, Ella?"_

Ella muttered something incomprehensible before closing her eyes and focusing on speaking to her brother.

"_You have gone to the Bifrost, have you not?"_

"_We have. Thor would not see reason with me. I tried to tell him but he was not listening. You need to tell father. Go and tell him we travel to Jotunheim."_

"_He will be furious."_

"_His anger will subside but the danger we put ourselves in may not."_

"_Fine, I shall go to him. Try and stop this, Loki. Thor is going too far."_

"_Do you think that I am not aware of this fact?" _

"_I am sure you are aware. What kind of madness is this?"_

"_It is not madness. It is arrogance." _

Ella shook her head as he left her alone, rushing towards the chambers which her father resided in. The guards watched as she rushed, none of them saying anything as she finally stood outside his door, allowing it to be opened for her.

"Daughter," Odin spoke loudly as he looked up from the throne at the head of the table, Frigga next to him and her hands in his as she looked pleadingly into his eyes before realising her daughter was present. Ella stumbled for a moment, wondering what scene she had fallen into before the Allfather spoke clearly to her. "What brings you here?"

"It is Thor," Ella quickly spoke, realising that she sounded like a snitch. She never considered being a snitch a good thing and despised people for it. But, she was doing this for Thor. She was doing this to protect him and his friends. "He has travelled to Jotunheim."

Odin instantly reacted, his hand clenching into a fist whilst Frigga shook her head, moving her hand to run over her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. Odin stood up haughtily, moving towards Ella as he spoke.

"How do you know this?"

"Loki told me through. He spoke to me whilst he was on the way," Ella spoke, her voice faster than normal. "He said that Thor would not listen to him."

"Arrogant boy!" Odin roared, moving his way from the room without a moment to glance back at the two women in his life. Ella spun around and watched him leave before she felt her mother's hand rest on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Your father will stop them," Frigga promised her. "Thor shall realise the mistake which he has made in leaving for Jotunheim."

"Thor does not understand any mistake which he makes," Ella muttered back to her mother and Frigga pushed her lips together, allowing them to form a tight line whilst remaining mute. She could not help but think that her daughter may have spoken an ounce of truth.

"You should go and change," Frigga informed her daughter. Ella began to protest but Frigga shook her head, holding her hand out to stop her. "Your gown is new and does not need to be ruined. There is nothing we can do until their return, Ella, so please do not argue with me."

The blonde nodded curtly at her mother, turning on her heel and leaving her alone in the chambers whilst she made her own way back to her room, grabbing at her hair and tugging the flowers from them as she went, dropping them into her free hand as she pulled at the pins. She winced continuously, finally realising that it was nearly impossible to pull all of the wretched things out and so she quit, dropping the pins onto her white dresser before sitting on her bed.

Ella changed with haste, removing her clothing and leaving it to lie over the chair which sat in the corner of her room before tightening the silken robe around her body. She pulled the knot tightly across her body, folding her arms and moving over to her balcony, stepping out into the dark night whilst looking at the Rainbow Bridge. Leaning against the stone railing, she counted the passing minutes until they came back, waiting patiently by drumming her fingers against the surface.

It took all of half an hour before she saw emerging figures and she leaned further over the balcony, looking with strained eyes to see who they were. She could tell none of them were his family yet one was injured. Fearing the worst, Ella gulped loudly and wondered what to do. She stayed where she was, her eyes never leaving the Bifrost until she saw a lone man emerge, his head held highly in the air and his black hair slicked back.

Ella continued to wait until she saw the blonde head leave for the Bridge, tapping her foot nervously on the stone floor. But he did not emerge. She watched as her father moved back towards the palace, unaccompanied by Thor. Ella's face scrunched up tightly before she shook her head, turning around and moving back into her room. Contemplating changing into more appropriate attire, Ella looked at the effort which would be required and decided not to bother. She had no time for that when her mind was whirling with possibilities.

"Where is Thor?" Ella demanded as soon as she saw the Lady Sif stood in the private dining hall, Loki on one side, his hand curled under his chin as his eyes seemed distant and almost vacant. Lady Sif looked to Ella, her gaze narrowing before she dropped her hands onto her hips.

"The Allfather has banished him," Sif spoke and Ella's gaze widened as she heard the news. Sif nodded to confirm when Ella began to shake her head and she moved through the room, still speaking as she gathered up some newly replenished food to take to the Warriors Three who were seeking medical treatment.

"Where?"

"Midgard," Sif said. "He found us in Jotunheim battling the Frost Giants. We were outnumbered and had planned to leave but the Allfather found us first. We still are not sure how he even knew where we had gone."

Ella remained silent. Was this her fault? Was she the reason as to why she had lost her brother? Loki lifted his contemplative gaze from the floor, turning to look at his sister who stared back at him. He could see the worry in her eyes, the fear of what she had done.

"I told him," Loki decreed, his voice velvet like as the words rolled of his tongue. Sif turned her stare to Loki, a brow arching on her forehead as he placed his hands behind his back and stared back at her. "I told the guard to alert the Allfather of our departure."

"Why would you do that?" Sif spat whilst Ella wondered what Loki was talking about.

"You have seen Thor. You have seen how reckless he has become. Is that what Asgard needs in a King? He almost had us all killed." Loki said; his voice remaining calm and collected and Ella confusingly stared at him, wondering what he was speaking of.

"He is our brother, Loki," Ella spoke up and her brother's dark stare turned to her. "Surely his exile is not something which you wanted."

"Is it not?" Loki wondered, hissing his words and Ella recoiled at the venom within his tone. "We both know how Thor acts, Ella."

"That does not mean we long for him to be gone," Ella snapped back as Sif moved slowly from the room, sensing a storm brewing between the two siblings and that was not something which she intended to be a part of. "How can you say such a thing?"

"Quite easily," Loki promised her. "Do not tell me that you did not grow tired of his brutish behaviour?"

"What has happened to you?" Ella snapped at hearing him speak. She had never heard such resentment in his voice before and it worried her terribly. "You are being cold and harsh for no apparent reason. Thor has always loved us despite his traits."

"Oh," Loki said, extending his arms as his eyes moved upwards and a sarcastic smile split across his face. "And how I would hate to be cold. Well, Ella, I am afraid to say that is what I am and I cannot change, regardless of anything."

"What are you talking about?" Ella yelled at him. "You are making no sense, Loki."

"It matters not," Loki snapped back. "Leave me be."

"Not when I cannot understand why you are acting in such an unreasonable manner," she replied, stubbornly jutting her chin out as Loki rolled his eyes, tired of arguing with her.

"Go and spend time worrying your pretty little head over Thor," Loki mumbled, dropping down to sit on a step, leaning forwards with his hands braced against his knees. Ella watched as his head drooped and his eyes closed and she wondered what had happened in Jotunheim. Something was distressing him and she had a feeling that it was not Thor's exile.

"Loki," Ella whispered his name, moving cautiously towards him, kneeling down on the floor in front of him, her hand moving to rest on top of his on his knee as he managed to drag his gaze upwards to look at her. "What is it? What is troubling you?"

For a moment he considered telling her. He considered letting the truth be known and his suspicions raised. For that was all they were, suspicions. He needed them to be confirmed. He needed to find out the truth if it was the last thing which he did. None of it had made sense. The Frost Giant had no effect on him which had harmed him like the others. No, he had adapted to their colour. He had almost become one of them."

"It is nothing," Loki drawled out to her, shaking his head as he removed his hand from her warm and gentle touch. "I just wonder what may have happened today if father had not come, that is all," he lied to her. She seemed appeased before removing her hand from his knee. She continued to sit before him, clasping her hands together in her lap whilst Loki avoided her eyes.

"It is natural to dwell on the past," Ella informed him and Loki had to hold his tongue, wanting to do nothing more than tell her the truth. She would maybe leave him be then. "But you are safe. No one...no one died, Loki...I am sure there is a reason for why Thor has been banished. One day, it will come to light and we will see him again."

"Perhaps," Loki simply agreed and stood up, leaving the room.

Ella swivelled on her knees, her gaze following him as he left the room and she wondered where he was going. She remained sat where she was, thinking about what had just happened.

...

A/N: So thank you CrystalShardsOfRain and darkxngelxreaderx for reviewing and no, this is not going to be a Loki/Ella pairing – strictly family.

Anyway, please let me know what you think!


End file.
